Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Some proximity sensor devices are detrimentally affected by physical deflection of parts of the sensor devices. For example, when a user touches or pushes on an input surface of a proximity sensor device, the input surface and the underlying sensing electrodes may be deflected to such an extent that the deflection degrades the performance of the device. For example, some proximity sensor devices may thus produce inaccurate measurements, estimates, or other information. Such degradation may be evident in touch screen devices and non-touch screen devices.
Some proximity sensor devices, or electronic systems in communications with proximity sensor devices, would also benefit from information about forces applied to the input surfaces of the sensor devices.
Thus, methods and devices for addressing the above are desirable. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.